


Парадокс в треугольнике | Paradox in a triangle

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Lusya M. Theory | Теория Люси М. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Боги, Вымышленные существа, Демоны, Несчастливый финал, Смерть основных персонажей, Средевековье, Хуманизация, ангст, дарк, мистика, постканон, преканон, психические расстройства, реинкарнация, смена сущности, смерть второстепенных персонажей, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: Малышка Кесси любит слушать сказки. У ее друга много чудесных историй. Но однажды они все закончились. Что делать тогда? Задача ясна — самой отправиться в сказку.Baby Cassie likes to listen to fairy tales. Her friend has many wonderful stories. But one day they all ended. What should she do then? The task is clear — to go to the fairy tale itself.
Relationships: Bastard/Witch, Cassiel & Casicandriere, Luna & Casicandriere, Mark & Casicandriere, Sister Beatrice & Monsignor William (Bill Cipher), Sister Beatrice & Witch, Бастард/Ведьма, Кассиэль & Касикандриэра, Луна & Касикандриэра, Марк & Касикандриэра, Сестра Беатрис & Ведьма, Сестра Беатрис & Монсеньор Уильям (Билл Сайфер)
Series: Lusya M. Theory | Теория Люси М. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789954





	Парадокс в треугольнике | Paradox in a triangle

**Author's Note:**

> https://sun9-17.userapi.com/c857320/v857320107/9dba8/NPhrDgijxZY.jpg — обложка (cover).
> 
> https://vk.com/audios369313843?z=audio_playlist369313843_76757136 — плейлист к фику (playlist for the fanfic).
> 
> https://vk.com/misundayrang — группа, посвященная этой серии (и моему творчеству в целом).  
> More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my works, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу без моего ведома.  
> Please don't publish my work anywhere without my permission.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave comments — support me! :)
> 
> Soooo... I don't think I can translate this work myself, because it's a poem, but it's all in your hands! Leave kudos and comments, write if you want to contact me :) I'll be happy to answer.

Скучно течет беспощадное время,  
_Вязко, как будто густое варенье._

Видим впервые вас, вы заблудились?  
_Видно, судьба — чтобы мы веселились._

Что рассказать вам? Зовут меня Кесси.  
_В Царстве Кошмаров чудовищ принцесса._

Нет со мной матери, нет со мной папы.  
_Мир не видал раньше жестче расправы._

Выросла в тьме, ложь и тайны — мой дом.  
_Скажет сестра ей "спасибо" потом._

Знаю я мало о том, как попала...  
_У своей матери власть своровала._

... в этот дворец.

_Тайны нет._

_Я ей врала._

***

_Если хотите узнать о былом,_  
_Я расскажу, что храню под замком._

Жили когда-то в аббатстве Солей  
Двое возлюбленных. Двое детей.

Парень — бастард, королевы наследник,  
Девушка — ведьма, сожгут что намедни.

Девочку с детства удача обставила —  
Маму убили, в полях гнить оставили.

Папа домой не вернулся однажды.  
Очередь доченьки — было так страшно...

Боги ли, ангелы — манна ниспала,  
В гости к сиротке монашка попала.

Блажь Милосердия в черных нарядах  
Названной матерью стать была рада.

Вот и попала малышка в ловушку —  
В сети религии блеклая мушка.

Стала служить, на глазах вырастая,  
Братьям и Сестрам всегда угождая.

Но невзлюбили монахи сиротку,  
Были готовы прирезать ей глотку.

В чем же причина? Зависть, быть может?  
Предубеждения души им гложут —

Девушка рыжей, увы, уродилась.  
В страхе отныне ей жить приходилось.

Но Беатрис паству быстро уняла —  
Девочку к свите Сестер приравняла.

Нежный цветок среди каменных плит  
В сумраке грешного стада горит.

Так и цвела в массе лживых улыбок  
Ярых молитв и сознательных пыток.

Мор и болезнь между тем разгулялись —  
Люди и из дому выйти боялись.

Черни прошла череда, наконец  
Горе познал королевский венец.

Четверо принцев и трое принцесс —  
Длился недолго прощальный процесс.

Семеро деток погибли подряд,  
Всем уготован пылающий Ад.

Выжил единственный, Небом храним,  
Хоть королевой и не был любим.

Сосуд миловидный испорченной крови  
Наследником стал против собственной воли.

И шепчутся слуги, и шепчется люд:  
Невесту вот-вот для бастарда найдут.

Пред свадьбой и будущим славным правлением  
Пришел в храм наследник за благословением.

Ходил он по саду, и вдруг за кустом  
Увидел горящее алым пятном.

Решительно ветви парнишка раздвинул,  
Да так в изумлении рот и разинул:

"Пожаром" коса рыжей девы была,  
Что горькие слезы тихонько лила.

История эта была ей привычна —  
Прогнали из храма на но́чь, как обычно.

Озябла, продрогла, болит ее сердце,  
Но больше девчонке ведь некуда деться.

И так просидела она до утра,  
Отдаться не смея объятиям сна.

Кто знает, быть может, печальный рассказ,  
А может, и чары пронзительных глаз,

Мальчишку пленили. Он чувствам поддался,  
И все же огонь в его сердце ворвался.

Он взял ее руку, целуя так нежно.  
Любовь распустилась, а с ней и надежда.

И в разуме парня иному нет места —  
Похоже, бастарду сыскалась невеста.

Послушница слово не может и молвить,  
Пытаясь заветы священные вспомнить.

Не грешно ли это? Не будет ли Бог  
Карать ее снова, низвергнув свой рок?

Но страхи пропали, тепло ей в груди,  
На гостя Сестра без сомнений глядит.

Пора ей на службу. А души трепещут,  
И вот, молодыми назначена встреча.

Да Дьявол всесущий решил подшутить,  
Порядка историй запутал он нить.

Исчезла девица, очнулась во тьме.  
Потеряны мысли и чувства не те.

Не видно ни капли — сплошь темень кругом,  
_И эта тюрьма заменила мне дом..._

Не видно ей лиц, не дано очертаний,  
И тени следят за театром страданий.

Когда уж решила, что встретила смерть,  
Судьба подарила счастливую весть —

Не Рай и не Ад распростерлись в округе.  
Девице был дар за смиренье и муки.

Высокая дама с пустыми очами  
И черным лицом, полным хладной печали,

С огромной и старой змеей на плечах  
Встречала девчонку, внушая лишь страх.

Хозяйкой тех мест оказалась она,  
Похожею силой что наделена.

Не внемлет девица, да что говорить —  
Удачно же Дьявол запутал ей нить!

С той странной поры обнаружилось нечто —  
Бедняжка и впрямь настоящая ведьма!

Училась прилежно заветной науке,  
И не было дела до веры иль скуки.

Освоила чары, в зверей обращенье,  
Да только не видела пользы в уменьях.

Ведь как ни старалась, что сделать могла,  
До слуха ее не дошла похвала.

Ни легкой улыбки, ни доброго слова:  
Что было всегда — повторяется снова.

И просит у женщины-тени девчонка  
Вернуться домой хоть на пару денечков.

_Стоит, как скала, и лицо — словно камень,_  
_Всю душу прожгла восковыми очами._

Глядела зловеще печальная дама,  
И права уйти ученице не да́ла.

Досада и ярость в девице взыграли.  
_В театре страданий отлично сыграли._

Вокруг — пустота, но как фурия, дева  
Сорвав кандалы, что опутали тело,

Прорваться пыталась, сломать бесконечность  
Но с каждой попыткой близка неизбежность.

Рука, легче пуха, макушки коснулась,  
И в ту же секунду... _Я с криком проснулась._

Опять забытье, на душе неспокойно:  
"Быть нашим творением ты не достойна".

Очнулась в чулане, сие не в новинку —  
Когда ж ей давали почить на перинках?

Но слышит — молитвы блаженные звуки.  
Вдоль ватного тела плетьми висят руки.

Господь ли награду за муки вручил,  
Иль новые пытки терпеть поручил?

Родная клетушка, знакомые песни —  
Для девушки нет ощущений чудесней.

Вдруг скрип, сердце в пятки, душа улетела,  
И снова беззвучие, милое дело,

А после девицу за плечи схватили —  
В объятия с криком ее заключили.

Сестра Беатрис за морковью спускалась,  
Но, дочь лишь завидев, от слез не сдержалась.

"О, милая детка!", — она причитала, —  
"Куда, бросив Бога, на годы пропала?

Молилась ли, дочка, заветы блюла?" —  
Не может ответить младая сестра.

Ну, что она скажет? "Училась я сглазам,  
Забыла про Бога, поддавшись соблазнам?"

Но слов и не нужно — как будто янтарь  
Блестели глаза, излучая печаль.

И, словно у кошки, сужались зрачки —  
Прекрасней награды за труд не найти.

Но Беатрис была вовсе не зла —  
"Ангельский дар — цвета злата глаза.

Жаль, прихожане еще не готовы  
Божию милость узреть за покорность.

Слишком уж темный в деревне народ...".  
_С этого дня на замке был мой рот._

"Божьи глаза" завязать ей пришлось —  
О слепоте море слухов прошлось.

Косы обрезали, выдали фартук,  
Да на подмогу прислали кухаркам.

В то время в аббатство пришел монсеньор  
По имени Уильям. И, что за позор! —

Все Сестры безумно его возжелали,  
Как будто Писание и не читали.

Сама Беатрис, от стыда молчалива,  
Короткие взоры кидает тоскливо.

Крича о грехах, за красой все погнались,  
А в душу узреть даже не попытались.

Тем временем в замке опять нет порядка —  
У юного принца болезнь-лихорадка.

Не жив и не мертв, молчалив, как Смерть бледен,  
О девице некой во снах своих бредит.

Почти как два года юнец неизлечен,  
Уже и за здравие ставили свечи,

Но лишь Беатрис с нашей девой явилась,  
Болезнь у бастарда почти испарилась.

Он был еще слаб, но жизнь снова вскипела,  
В горячем и жаждущем нежности теле.

Пока Беатрис толковала с врачами,  
Девица и принц, как и в самом начале,

Молчат, восхищенье и тягу смакуя.  
_Как жаль, таких чувств ощутить не смогу я._

Увидев повязку, наследник отпрянул:  
"Когда ты успела ослепнуть, родная?".

А девушка шепчет: "Я вижу отлично,  
Но вид моих глаз для других непривычен".

Взяла его руку и тихо подула —  
"Теперь ты здоров, из лап смерти вернула".

И правда — наследник поднялся с кровати.  
Сестрица стоит, на любимого глядя,

И редкие слезы роняет в углу —  
С другою невестой уйдет он к венцу.

Как только прошла весть об выздоровлении,  
К одной только свадьбе все приготовления.

А надо сказать, монсеньор, тот, что Уильям,  
Чудесный момент исцеления видел.

В аббатство пришел он с одной лишь задачей —  
Убить существо, что судьбу обозначит

У многих людей, что еще не родились,  
Лишь многие годы спустя появились.

Похоже, девчонка и есть апория,  
Что в будущем множество бед породила.

И в храме однажды, в безлунную ночь,  
Приемную встретил монахини дочь.

Повязка исчезла со взмахом руки —  
Два желтых огня засверкали в тиши.

Молчанием пастырь ее одарил.

А что было дальше?

_Меня он убил._

Зачем же так скоро? Желаю все знать!  
_Моя дорогая... Ты будешь рыдать._

На утро другое схватили девчонку  
Два клирика, снова забросив в каморку.

Но будущей смерти она не боялась —  
При мыслях о каре надрывно смеялась.

Не знали людишки, с чем дело имели,  
Решив распахнуть эти Адские двери.

В назначенный день Беатрис появилась,  
И что-то в глазах навсегда изменилось.

Один только миг, но заметить успела,  
Как красная искорка в них пролетела.

С улыбкою "матушка" дочку связала,  
А после вести на костер приказала.

Обвили веревки запястья и стопы,  
На казнь еретички глядеть пришли толпы.

А спереди всех видно два силуэта:  
Одна — словно кукла, другой — тетраэдр.

Когда прояснел затуманенный взор,  
Возникли монахиня и монсеньор.

Пока приговор Беатрис оглашала,  
Колдунья из пут себя освобождала.

В змеиное тело себя одевает,  
Да как бы не так — чарам что-то мешает!

На паству с отчаяньем гневно взирает,  
А пламя с охотою плоть пожирает.

Как шкура змеи, все же сходит и кожа,  
Все больше на окорок дева похожа.

Глаза закатились, уж кости видать,  
Камнями решили ее закидать.

Удар за ударом, срывается плоть,  
И вражеских чар больше не побороть.

Никто не заметил, как пастырь исчез.  
Девчонка ж, живая, но злая, как бес,

Последний свой взгляд Беатрис подарила,  
Проклятье шепнула и дух испустила.

А что же наследник? Со свадьбы сбежал,  
Любимую днями в аббатстве искал,

От стражи скрывался, одежды порвал,  
И в час роковой к ней на казнь попал.  
  
В ушах перезвон, а душа в нем застыла,  
Горячая кровь в одночасье остыла.

Домой возвратился, да только молчит,  
У знахаря выпросил в ночь цианид,

В покоях в окно свое горько взглянул,  
Фиал осушил и навеки заснул.

Сама же колдунья живет и доныне,  
Из смертной она обратилась богиней,

И с каждым столетием, вновь умирая,  
Обидчиков жизни своих отравляет.

Побыв Божеством, самим Дьяволом стала,  
Да видно, от жизни ужасно устала.

Проклятье ж гласило: "Кто боль причинил  
Душе или телу, кто был мной любим,

Условием судьбы сошьем нерушимым —  
Умрем мы поро́знь, а родимся единым".

***

Ужасны над ведьмами были процессы!

  
_Хотите ли дальше послушать, принцесса?_

***

Я помню лишь холод и грусть,  
Да мысль, что жизни боюсь. 

Вокруг мириады из звезд —  
Внезапно, дорожка из слез.

Повисли, как бусы, в пространстве,  
Весьма показалось забавным.

Мир этот пуст и ужасен.  
Я — одинок и несчастен.

Вдруг кто-то из мрака окликнул —  
На месте я так и подпрыгнул.

Не мог осознать, кто искомый,  
Но голос какой-то знакомый.

И вдруг неизвестная сила  
Пред мною явиться решила.

Принял очертания облик  
Кудрявой веселой девчонки.

Глядит на меня с интересом,  
А я умираю от стресса.

Мы оба нагие, позор!..  
На ней был спирали узор.

"Какой замечательный глаз!", —  
И смехом она залилась.

Все тычет и тычет мне в грудь.  
Не девочка прямо, а жуть.

Но что-то в ней было печальным,  
Во взгляде увидел случайно.

Решил у нее я спросить,  
Что делать, как дальше нам быть?

Но понял еще кое-что:  
Мы делим одно с ней лицо.

Досадны проделки судьбы.  
Похоже, мы с ней близнецы.

И это — моя родня?!  
Одним уж останусь я.

Но девочки взгляд потускнел,  
И тельце, белее чем мел,

Тихонечко затряслось.  
Обратно вернуться пришлось.

Хрустальные слезы роняя,  
Она причитала, рыдая:

"Тебе я совсем не нужна,  
Хоть в мраке я тоже одна!".

Насилу ее успокоив,  
Я понял — мы точно знакомы.

Голос, повадки и внешность.  
Замкнутый круг — наша вечность.

И стало мне так ее жалко...  
Я знал, какой сделать подарок.

Девчонку покрепче я обнял,  
И ей прошептал: "Ты запомни —

Я буду тебе братом.  
Я буду всегда рядом".

Некто, в точности, как я —  
Ныне мы одна семья.

Жаль, я сразу не нашел,  
Что оскал ее был... зол.

***

Ты страшилку рассказала,  
Начинай опять сначала!

Только сделай наконец  
Всем счастливейший конец!

_Ты прости, но я не в силах..._  
_К чему шли — то и случилось._

_Но зато, моя родная,_  
_Я еще историй знаю._

_И одна из них, сестра..._

Про кого же?

_Про тебя._

Что ж ты медлишь? Мне поведай,  
Этой сказки все секреты.

_Но ее пока что нет,_  
_В этой сказке ты — секрет._

Ты мой самый лучший друг!  
Расскажи мне, я прошу!

_Хорошо, но ты поможешь,_  
_Ведь для друга все ты можешь?_

Ну конечно! Чем помочь?  
_Подожди! Придет лишь ночь,_

_Подходи к окошку сразу,_  
_Открывай — и прыгай в сказку._

Как Алиса? 

_Лучше, Кесси._

***

2.15 — время смерти.

**Author's Note:**

> С наступающим 2020-ым годом!)))
> 
> Это конец основной линии, но не конец истории :)
> 
> Во 2-ой части "девочка" — условное название только для обозначения пола. Возраст их уже превышал наши вместе взятые)))0)0)00
> 
> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
> Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
> https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


End file.
